James&Sky: The Day It Fell Apart
by NewWriter1999
Summary: This is about a young couple during the zombie apocalypse. They have gone out for a walk but have heard a mysterious sound in a forest up ahead. They go to check it out but something goes wrong. Find out what happens and read on! ( Still editing and adding a few things but please enjoy! I also am still making them into chapters. At the moment its just one huge chapter!)


We slowly walk down the dirt pathway, hand in hand. The landscape is wonderful. There is a meadow that stretches as far as I can see and a lush forest is starting to appear up ahead. I hear him laugh, which is the first I have heard him do in a long time. Maybe even before the virus or whatever happened came out. I miss it; he has such a wonderful laugh. A laugh that could bring any stranger into an instant smile. That's one of the things that made me feel so attracted to him. I sigh at the thought of before the apocalypse happened and I can't stop myself from shedding a tear. I can feel him shove into me.

I look up at study his face. We are two different people. He has the blondest hair I have ever seen, maybe as bright as the sun. His eyes. His eyes are has blue are bluer then the ocean. He is quite tall and has such large features, broad shoulders. Although he has softness to his face that makes him look sweet and trustful.

On the other hand, I'm small but swift. I have dark hair pulled into a ponytail; how I usually have it. My eyes are a blazing green though; I get that from my mother. My features are small and I don't get to much attention pulled towards me. I find it hard to believe that James would fall for me.

"Sky, don't." He says with a stern look on his face.

"I can't help it! I want things to go back to they were. When we didn't have to worry about Walkers eating our loved ones or ripping off our own flesh." I almost start to yell but calm myself down; knowing those things I'm ranting on about might be near us.

He looks shocked but shrugs it off" Well you cant undo things, can we just enjoy this moment we have with each other. For once?"

I smile and go into a halt. I push him against my body and stand on my tiptoes. I press my lips to his and let my body do the rest. It feels good to kiss him like this. It helps me forget the worries and the struggles we have been through together. He breaks apart, breathless.

"What is it?" I smile softly at him.

"I heard something, like a twig break or something." He jerks his head up and scans through the dark forest ahead of us.

I almost break into a moan. I just wanted five minutes with him! I quickly grab my dagger from my belt. I'm debating whether to check out the noise or to head back to camp. It could be a lonely wander in need of help, or a herd of Walkers.

"I don't think we should risk it," As I start to put my dagger back into place.

He hesitates "But Sky, what if it's them?"

I sigh and look to the ground. He has been trying to find his family for months. We are close to his hometown and believe that it's his family is still out there. Looking for him, I need to break it to him that they are dead. Like my family. We both know it but he just tries to forget that it's probably true.

I look up at his sterling blue eyes" We can't risk it. It could be anything, there are two of us and it could be maybe a herd of Walkers. If it truly is them, they will maybe here us and follow us back to camp." I try to sound hopeful but I can see it in his eyes he doesn't believe me.

"Please, you are excellent with your dagger and I have my bow. Nothing will go wrong! If we see Walkers or even hear them, we can run but not until we know for sure!"

I can't disagree, I can never say no.

We start to head toward the forest, where this sound apparently came from. I bring out my dagger and firmly grip it into my right hand. James pulls an arrow back in his bow and prepares to let it go at any time. We quietly emerge into the dark forest.

"James," I whisper." This doesn't feel right"

He turns to me and cocks his lips up into a cute smile "Sky, when have I ever been wron-"

He stops dead sentence and turns quickly to face east. I do the same and prepare to stab a Walker.

I see nothing, but I have never been good at observing my surroundings. I try to follow his footsteps but he motions me to stay where I am. I hate it when he does that. I roll my eyes and give out a little smile.

My eyes trail and watch him walk through the thick forest but I loose him. I wait awhile in case he comes back but time starts to go by. He hasn't come back from maybe 10 minutes. I start to panic, I want to call his name but Walkers could be right there. I stay quiet and disobey him and go after him. I try to be steady and calm but I cant. I ram through the branches and look franticly around.

"James! Where are you?" I hear a branch snap from behind me and I smile. " Trying to sneak up on me I see?" I turn around and there it is standing a few feet away from me. A Walker around 6 foot tall and its heading my way.

I stare in horror as it moans and slowly approaches me. My instincts come in and I pull my dagger from behind me and stick it through his bloody eyeball. The Walker falls to the ground with a thud. I tug hard on my dagger to pull it out and kick my heel into the Walker's face. Just to be sure.

Not having time to feel proud for taking out such a large Walker, I try to scan around for James. Still nothing, he ought to have heard me. Feeling still on the edge I try to re trace my steps to where he first left me but I'm utterly lost. I decide that there might be more Walkers out there so I climb a tall sturdy oak.

As I reach around 25 feet up the trunk, I sit on a large branch reaching out from the massive trunk. I let my legs dangle and rest my head back on the trunk. I can't sit still and I worry about James. He can take care of himself but I can stop worrying. As I go through my thoughts thinking about the endless things that could have happened to him, I hear my name.

My mind snaps back into reality and I race down the trunk basically giving me splinters and scratches all around my body. My mind is to focus on finding that voice to even notice.

"James! Is that you?!" I yell and race through the forest.

"Sky, Help me!" My mind goes blank with fear and I can't get myself organize my thoughts. My body just keeps moving

Then I spot his bright blond hair through the forest and several other hands surrounding him.

It doesn't take me long to reach him and have already drawn attention to me. I give a quick glance at James. He looks fine, but only has an arrow or two left. How many did he have when we left camp? Around 15? How many did he take down?

I realize I just got lost in thought and a Walker jumps me. The Walker is slow though and doesn't have time to bite my as I stab it through his skull from the top of his head.

I throw the body off of me in time to see a Walker jump James. He has never been good at hand to hand combat so before I can reach him a walker grabs my foot and brings me hard to the ground.

Terrified I kick my free foot at the Walker and hear a click when my foot collides with his skull. I continue kicking at the same spot until my foot digs deal into its head. I quickly get up and race towards James. While I'm just about to reach him, I hear him scream. I focus on him and can see that the Walker has won. He bites his shoulder and has ripped out a good chunk of flesh. Blood starts pouring out and I almost start to gag. I shake my head and dive into the bloody mess. I can hear James screaming in pain and I almost start to cry. I pull back my dagger and inject it into the back of the Walkers head. He flops down onto James who screams once again.

I pull off the body and sit over top of him. I look down to his bite and start to cry.

"J-James…" I look him at him and he looks back. We both know what's going to happen.

He looks away from me and says, "You need to do it now, use your dagger and do it."

"No. It has to been at camp, I can't carry you back for a proper burial." A sob escapes my mouth as I pull him to his feet.

I scan the floor and look at the dead rotting bodies." We will get that later"

"You mean, you will. Not me."

I don't answer and just let him lean on me as we make our way back to camp.

We finally reach the camp and he feels limp. He's loosing consciousness. I try to dig my elbow into his rib to try to wake him up. He must be in so much pain but I'm not ready to let him go. I know it sounds selfish but I just want to kiss him, one more time. The thought brings tears to my eyes and I stare helplessly at the dirt road. We slowly walk into the parking lot of one of the building stays at. It looks like it was a motel in the middle of nowhere. A little pharmacy and convince store was beside it. It seems to have been abandoned. It was full of supplies and we were extremely lucky to have found it deserted. We had cleared it out from walkers and have been staying here for a few months.

We were found by Clover who took us to her camp and welcomed us. There were only about six of them then. Over the months we found lost people who needed help. We brought them in and now there's about a dozen or so of us.

"Oh my god, what happened" shouts Clover. She's basically everyone's Mom at our camp. She makes sure everyone has enough food and always takes watch. I didn't realize how hard this was going to be for others to watch him go.

"He got bit and he has lost a lot of blood. He won-" I stop and break out into tears. I make sure Clover has a hold of James before a crash onto the ground. I hide my face into my hands and cry.

I feel a hand touch my shoulder, I look to see whom it is and Mike is standing over me. He's basically the hunter around here. He has the best tracking and hunting skills, and helps feed everyone.

"Come on, James doesn't need to see this." He pulls my up and places his hands on my cheeks. " We knew not everyone was going to survive. Spend this time you have with him" He nods towards James who is entering the massive building.

I follow them from a distance until he takes a seat on one of our worn out couches. I swiftly sit besides him and give a glance at Clover. She understands I'm trying to have a minute alone with him. She walks out but looks at James once and leaves the room.

He looks at me with his blue eyes that has lost the light they use to have. I see Clover has already patched up the bite. It has stopped the bleeding but wont stop the virus from spreading.

He places his hand on my cheek and pulls me in. He kisses me hard, with all of his energy left. I kiss him back and put my arms around his neck. Slowly he starts to sink into the couch and lies down, and I follow him. Before I know it I'm lying on top of him and we are making out. We haven't done anything like this since before the apocalypse. It feels good, but this will be my last.

I start to feel him heat up and I know its going to start soon. I pull apart and give him a few soft kisses on his lips and cheeks. Then we just lie down beside each other, just a moment we can have without us talking. Just enjoying the presence of one another. It feels good.

I decide to break the silence after a few minutes and say" James, I love you. I always will and I don't think Ill ever find someone like you." It must have sounded sappy but it was true. I look over at him and see him start to cry.

He pulls me in close and kisses the top of my head." Sky, I will love you forever. As long as I live and roam around as the dead." He smiles and kisses me again, most likely for the last time.

"Sky, can I have a moment with him?" I shift around and see Peter. Peter is a little boy we found wondering around in the forest. James saved him and Peter hasn't stopped thanking him since.

"Of course. If something happens though, just call my name so I…" I trail off and look to the floor.

I get up but feel James grab my arm. I turn around slowly and look down into his blaring blue eyes. Sweat is falling from his head and I know it could happen any minute.

"I want you to have this," He pulls off his necklace that his father gave him when he was only 5. It is a bright silver locket with a wonderful sparkling chain. I was so shocked; I know how special this locket is to him.

"Open it," he said and nodded.

I opened up the little clasp and inside the locket was a picture of us when we were 8. My heart swelled with joy, I had always thought it was a picture of his family but no. It was me. I smile and give him a huge hug. I kiss him on the cheek. "I love it," I whisper.

Peter coughs in the corner; I almost forgot he was there. I scurried out of the room and went into the room Clover went in. I looked around the room for her, and found her sitting on the floor with her face buried into her hands.

I could hear her sobbing. I wanted to go comfort her but I've never been good at comforting people. Also its Clover, she should be the one to comfort me. I shake my head at thinking of that and go to sit beside her.

She looks up for a second but buries her head back into her hands. I look straight ahead and I feel the tears coming back. I wipe them away, knowing I have to be strong for Clover.

"Clover, We all knew we would die one day." I start to sob but keep going " I wish it would have been me then him. He deserves to live, he's a good person." I look down into my hands. I can't stop feeling a little ashamed. It was my fault he got bit. If I didn't stay where he told me too, maybe I could have found him earlier.

I got lost in thoughts until Clover snaps me back to reality. " Sorry what did you say?"

" You`re right he doesn't deserve this, but it doesn't mean you should instead."

I nod but don't agree" Are you going to go visit him? His fever has already hit, you need to do it soon. "

She looks around and gets up." Ill go now, Ill call you in when I'm done."

She walks into the other room and leaves me to myself.

"Sky! Get in here!" I snap my head towards the door as I hear Clover call for me. I get up and race to the door. Through instinct I grab my dagger and prepare to stab the one I love in the head.

I blast through the door "What is it?!"

"It's happening," Clover says, she doesn't look at me but stares through the window.

"James…" I stumble towards him. He looks so week and his eyes keep fluttering shut. I reach to grab his hand but I can see Clover has tied them to to the couch`s armrest.

"D-do it now" he mutters out. His body keeps twitching and the sweat is staining his shirt making it stick to his body. His bite has forced him to loose a lot of blood. He is as pale as paper and is starting to loose consciousness.

I gulp "James, I'm sorry…I wish this didn't have to happen." I look to the ground and start to cry. Peter walks over from the corner he was sitting in and wipes away my tears.

He whispers to me" You must do it now."

"W-wait," James gulps." S-Sky, never forget me. I want you to look for my family." He takes in a deep breath. He doesn't have much energy left.

"I-I know you think they`re dead but I don't. I want you to look for them, no matter what. Tell them that I never stopped looking for them and that I love them."

I nod not trusting myself to speak.

"Clover, I want to t-thank you. You took Sky and I in, I don't think we would have made it without you."

Clover lets out a sob and crouches down. She places her hand against the side of his cheek, the kind of act a mother would do.

"Peter, you need t-to look after Sky. She`s a handful." He winks at me and I cant help myself from smiling through the tears. He looks back at Peter and nods.

"I'm ready," he declares. I step towards him and crouch beside Clover. Peter comes closer and stands over James.

He closes his eyes and I watch him let his body slip away. "I love you. Sky. Always." I watch his chest rise up and down for the few last times.

"I love you, James. Always"

His eyes flutter but then go still. I watch his chest but don't see any movement. He is coated in blood and sweat. I lean over his body and kiss his cheek. I quickly move away from his body for caution and motion the others to do the same.

I pull my dagger from over my head as tears rush down my face and I stick the dagger at the top of his skull. I sob and drop to the ground. It's over. Everything is over. Clover starts to pat my back but I scream at her. I just want to be alone. Peter doesn't think twice and runs out of the room.

I lye on the floor for what seems like hours. My cheeks are soaking wet and my eyes are puffy from crying. I sit up and stare at James corpse. At least now he is safe from Walkers. He doesn't have to suffer from the pain or to be scared every waking moment. We are living in hell. It's a messed up world we are living in. It's not even living anymore.

I close my eyes and tell myself I will live through it but I know I wont. I will never be the same not without James.


End file.
